


Little Mouse

by Luna_2015



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Power, Forced, Implied Slash, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, coercing into sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_2015/pseuds/Luna_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Bane discovers Jonathan Crane on his turf.</p>
<p>"Please don't hurt me." Blue eyes pleaded. "Please don't let them rape me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mouse

Little Mouse

69696969696969696969696969

Bane took his morning stroll around the compound of this abandoned building. The cool mist of the morning air was something that he would never take for granted. Having be lived most of his life in that prison he found he could enjoy the simple pleasure in life that few could.

He breathed in deeply. 

His silence ruined by the boisterous laughter of his thugs. 

"Get him!" One of them called. He heard the toppling over of things. 

"Come here pretty boy!" Another shouted in amusement. Someone was struggling.

There were cat-calls and wolf-whistles.

"Please don't hurt me." A small voice pleaded.

By this time Bane had rounded the corner to see what his men were doing.

"Found something brothers?" He inquired holding his jacket near his collarbones.

The men moved out of his way allowing him to see what the fuss was.

Lying on the floor in a dark suit, one sleeve torn was a lanky man in his early thirties. His hair was chestnut, skin was pale, and he wore a pair of sleek glasses. His face was unwashed. 

He looked up at Bane. The man's eyes were wild with fear. The mercenary couldn't contain a gasp. These were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were the sort of eyes which belonged to women, women, men conquered lands for. Eyes which could make a man die or kill for.

Before Bane had a moment to think he had crouched down and his hand had extended towards this stranger. He cupped the thin man's unwashed face.

"Please don't hurt me." Blue eyes pleaded. "Please don't let them rape me. I...I didn't know that you controlled this space....I...I was just looking for a place to sleep. It's starting to get cold out there."

"He stole food too boss." One of the thugs called out.

His eyes darted nervously away from Bane to the thug before returning to face the mercenary. "I'm sorry," He whimpered, "I was just so hungry." Bane observed that this man's suit was loose fitting. Either this man had stolen it, or he had lost weight. Bane was inclined to believe the latter. “There’s nothing in the stores as I-"

"Like a little mouse, you intrude and steal from us. Why should we not hurt you?" Bane removed his hand from the man's smooth soft face. Never had Talia’s skin felt so sensuous. 

"I can be of use to you." Blue eyes implored. 

"I know, my brothers have sworn not to touch an unwilling woman, but you are a man; pretty, yes, but still a man." Bane's eyes scanned this man's petite body. He had such a wonderful bone structure. His soft curves, while not feminine lacked the masculinity found in any survivor. This man had an easy life, at least physically. He was too weak for anything else; would need to be a ‘kept boy’. 

Bane found this thin man's face and body to be pleasing. His heart still yearned for Talia. It probably always would, but this man in front of him was mesmerizing. With Talia he was a dog always begging after scraps of her affection. She gave some, but she would always own him in a way that would never been equal. He had long accepted this. He had, though jealous, accepted that she would find someone to love who wasn't him.

"I was a doctor of Psychology."

"We don't need that type of doctor here, little mouse."

"I know how to make pharmaceutical compounds... drugs." He offered. He would need help if this boss wanted anything in large quantities.

"My men and I have the drugs we need."

"Please," he pleaded moving to his knees, "There must be something else I can offer." He wasn’t keen on being a play-thing for these thugs.

"Hey boss," One of the thugs interrupted. "I think this might be the guy who got me sent me to the nuthouse instead of jail. You know as a favor to my last boss. I think It's Crane."

"Are You?" Bane asked the lanky man.

Blue eyes looked from the man speaking to Bane. He wasn't sure if admitting he was would save or doom him. "My name is Doctor Jonathan Crane. I worked at Arkham."

"I thought I knew you. Pretty boys like you are usually selling something on billboards though. I thought were one of them." One of the thugs confessed.

"How do you feel about madness, Doctor?" Bane moved a stray lock out of Crane's face. 

"Madness is everywhere more so in this God forsaken city."

"Hey Boss," The same thug interjected, "The old geezer that died yesterday, we haven't replaced him yet. This Crane guy's spent a lot of time in the courts helping me and my buddies out of jail time. He must know how it all works."

"Do you?" Bane asked.

Once again He wasn't sure if the truth was helpful. "I do." some confidence planted inside. “I know how the judges think, how they make their decisions. I know the procures and protocols and I can-" 

"Can you be a judge?"

"Yes." He immediately answered. It was a bit ambitious; from the analysis of a person's mind to determining the fate of their body. It was a big step.

There was a moment of silence.

Bane put a large heavy hand on Crane's shoulder. "Congratulations. You have the job of Judge."

Crane let a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He bowed lowly. 

Bane stood up and took his usual pose with his hands holding his coat at his chest.

"You will need to stay with me, of course."

"W-With you?” Crane Stammered. 

"Yes, I will need someone to talk to. You are a doctor in Psychology. A priest would also work, but I found that the last one had a history of touching little boys where the very young should not be. I had to break both his legs. He was then thrown to hungry dogs. I trust that you were good at what you did."

"Of course," He chirped. Crane tried to keep the excitement out of his voice. He'd been in pretty rough shape these past few weeks. Honestly everything went downhill once his thugs abandoned him. He had noticed the change happen when rumours of a masked revolutionary reached him. His 'help' had taken this shift more seriously than he had. It had cost him dearly. But now things were looking up

"Rise," Bane instructed Crane, "Follow me. Let's get you fed."

"Thank you, Mr..."

"Call me Bane." 

"Thank you Mr. Bane. I will follow you and I will-" 

Bane turned and put his thumb on Crane's plump lips. He moved his thumb from one side to the next. "I may ask for you late at night. It is getting colder outside."

Crane's breath stilled. 

"Do not fear, little mouse. I do not intend to share."

He was being saved from sexual abuse at the hands of the thugs, only to be set aside for the boss. It was both scary and flattering.

Bane thought on his latest acquisition. He would never have Talia. She was the heir to a global empire and to untold wealth. In comparison, Bane was nothing, but as a very wise man had once told him; a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush.

69696969696969696969696969  
END of Ch  
69696969696969696969696969  
AN:  
69696969696969696969696969

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, so. I wondered how Crane got to be the judge of the Kangaroo court. 
> 
> I have also noticed a lack of Bane/Crane fics out there. They are so different, and Cillian Murphy, who plays Crane is just to sexy to ignore.


End file.
